La Muerte de una Vida Anunciada
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Es una cosita pequeña, pero mullidita como una bolita de algodón XD. Para la florerzuela de jardín.


**La Muerte de una Vida Anunciada.**

Aquel poblado de Redania, perdido entre las montañas y que no figuraba en los mapas de los comerciantes y buhoneros, vivía horas de ajetreo, pese a que el gallo aún no había cacareado marcando así el inicio del día.

Uno muchacho, un jovenzuelo situado en la adolescencia, salió con rapidez de su casa. Era delgado, con la tez morena por el trabajo a la luz del sol, sus ojos eran oscuros, su cabello moreno y a la altura de los hombros; y como todos allí, vestía con ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Aparta, enclenque —le sorprendió una voz a su espalda. Ese alguien le superó por la derecha, pero con esos anchos hombros, no resultaba difícil saber que era el aprendiz de herrero.

El joven labrador, bufó por lo bajo y continuó por su camino. Las gentes del lugar, iban todas en una misma dirección. A la casa de Ritta la bruja. Al muchacho, no le parecía semejante cosa. Era vieja, si, y también rara, pero no por ello bruja. Tenía la certeza de que decían eso, más por su afición a las hierbas y pócimas medicinales, que por su edad o desvaríos. Él mismo, visitaba a menudo a la anciana. Le fascinaba la cantidad de propiedades curativas que tenían algunas plantas. Posiblemente por la que sentía más admiración, era por la mandrágora. Tan letal como fascinante. En unas buenas manos, se podrían cosechar aparte de buenos licores, importantes medicamentos.

Finalmente alcanzó al tumulto. Hizo oídos sordos al murmullo y se hizo hueco para pasar, a base de pisotones y codazos. Lo primero que pudo ver, fue la destartalada puerta de la entrada, medio suelta de los débiles goznes, y la ventana con el cristal reventado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Esa brujería que practica se le ha vuelto en contra —respondió un hombre canoso y con una barriga inmensa—. Tiene lo que se merece.

—La señora Ritta no era ninguna bruja —espetó el joven—. Era una herborista.

—Chico, esa vieja te ha sorbidos los sesos. Tú correrás su mismo destino si continúas con sus prácticas.

Acto seguido, del interior de la vivienda, salió un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con túnica. Era el reverendo. Su cara era todo un poema. Estaba compungido por lo que sea que hubiera visto en el interior.

Nadie dijo nada. Todo se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral. Ni tan siquiera los pájaros cantaban, y el gallo que debía cacarear, tampoco lo hacía.

—Demonios… —pronunció al fin—. Demonios. La bruja nos ha condenado a todos. Hermanos…hermanas…debemos ser fuertes. El mal se avecina. La bruja ha convocado a los demonios para matarnos a todos.

El joven continuaba en sus quince. El pueblo podría decir lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que la anciana no era una bruja. Era imposible. Para empezar, por lo que ella misma le había contado, las practicantes de magia tomaban poderosa pócimas para parecer siempre jóvenes y atractivas a los ojos de los demás. Y ahí tenían el gran punto de inflexión. La mujer era vieja y poco agraciada. Aunque aclaro, ahora que lo pensaba, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera jugar con la naturaleza y decidiera envejecer como una persona normal. Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos de la mente. No podía desconfiar de ella después de tanto tiempo. Ritta no era bruja y punto.

—Ni se te ocurra entre ahí dentro, hijo mio —dijo su madre agarrándolo del brazo.

—Quiero verla, madre. Por favor.

—Regis…

—Por favor.

Muy a su pesar, su madre accedió. Nada más soltarlo, Regis se adentró al lugar, al tiempo que escuchaba por detrás las palabras poco agradables que le dedicaban sus convecinos.

La casa era pequeña, polvorienta y olía a miles de hierbas diferentes. Menta, camomila, diente de león…las estancias, también se encontraban revueltas, como si hubiese habido una pelea en el interior. La mesa de la cocina partida por la mitad, las sillas tiradas aquí y allá, las potas por el suelo, algunos libros arrojados al fuego de la chimenea…

A pocos pasos de la entrada, encontró el cuerpo de la anciana. Estaba boca arriba, pálida, mortecina, blanca como el color del hueso. Sus manos puestas en cruz sobre el pecho, y su semblante, tranquilo. Incluso parecía estar sonriendo. A simple vista, no podía apreciarse ninguna señal de violencia. Se acuclillo a su lado y no vio marcas de heridas defensivas, ni de ningún tipo; tampoco cardenales, solamente dos pequeñas punciones en la base del cuello, a la altura de la yugular.

—Vampiros —susurró mientras rozaba las marcas con la yema de los dedos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el pueblo no tenía contacto con aquellos seres de la noche. Eran tantos los años que habían transcurrido, que la mayoría de las gentes, había dejado de creer en ellos. De ese modo, Regis pensó que sería mejor no decir nada, que continuaran engañados en su propia ingenuidad. Él se prepararía para enfrentarse a ellos, si se daba la ocasión. Nunca había estado frente a uno, pero tampoco podría ser muy difícil matarlos ¿no? A fin de cuentas, eran humanos con capacidad para convertirse en murciélago y poco más ¿verdad?

**A la semana siguiente, durante la fiesta de la cosecha, atacaron…**

El pueblo se encontraba de celebración. Las cosechas había sido buenas, la mejor de los últimos cinco años. Con suerte, pasarían el invierno sin que nadie muriera de hambre.

Regis estaba sentado en los establos leyendo un libro sobre las distintas maneras de crear una pócima llama "El beso esmeralda", cuando escuchó un grito ensordecedor. A los pocos segundos, hubo un segundo, un tercero…

Rápidamente recogió la guadaña que tenía escondida entre la paja de los caballos y salió a la fuente de los gritos.

El fuego engullía las casas de una manera febril y endiablada. La gente corría despavorida sin parar a pensar, simplemente iban de un lado para otro, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Las personas que no se movían, era porque estaban muertas y tiradas en el suelo, en posiciones anormalmente incorrectas, dobladas en ángulos imposibles y con los ojos perdidos en el abismo de la mortandad.

De pronto, del interior de una casa en llamas, percibió como dos figuras salían de su interior con una templanza gélida. La figura más alta era de un hombre de ojos azules, larga melena azabache y tétricamente pálido. La mujer, era su vivo retrato. Parecían hermanos, y ambos, vestían de negro.

— ¿Tu no huyes, chico? —preguntó el hombre. Tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios.

Al hablar, Regis pudo ver los afilados colmillos de la boca. No podía negra que estaba hipnotizado por ellos. Al contrario de lo que había estado pensado a lo largo de toda la semana, se encontraba bien. Estaba sereno, calmado. Sin miedo.

—Querido —intervino la mujer—. Creo que viene a matarnos. Fíjate en esa cosa puntiaguda que sostiene entre las manos.

— ¿Vienes a matarnos, chico? —ni siquiera le dedicó una ojeada a la guadaña. Solamente miraba al joven labrador a los ojos, a lo más profundo de su alma mortal—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta conocer el nombre de los valientes ilusos que se interponen en mi cena.

—Emiel Regis —respondió blandiendo con más fuerza el arma.

En el trasfondo de la conversación, el fuego continuaba engullendo el pueblo y carbonizando los cuerpos de los muertos, mientras las pocas personas que aún permanecían con vida, huían raudas a un lugar seguro. Lamentablemente, nadie de ellos viviría lo suficiente para ver un nuevo amanecer.

—Mucho gusto, Emiel Regis —manifestó el vampiro haciendo una amplia reverencia—. Mi nombre es Krauss Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. Y ella es Mina Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy; mi hija y recientemente amante ocasional.

Ella también se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Vais a pagar por esto, vampiros —dijo Regis entre dientes.

—No hay que negar que tiene valor —habló el vampiro mirando a la mujer.

—La abuela se pondría contenta. Hace tiempo que la familia no se amplia.

—Fisionómicamente hablando, es bastante similar a nosotros.

— ¡EH! —gritó Regis. Los vampiros volvieron a prestarle atención—. No me ignoréis.

—Pero si no te estamos ignorando, muchachito —replicó teatralmente la mujer.

Los siguientes minutos, se convirtieron en un borrón en su cabeza. El último momento que tuvo de consciencia, fue sentir como la mujer le daba un cálido abrazo, le mordía en la yugular, y al mismo tiempo, el hombre se cortaba la palma de la mano y le hacía beber su sangre.

Fue en ese momento, en ese instante concreto, en el que un joven labrador de dieciséis años, murió, para renacer de una manera metafórica, como Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.


End file.
